


Charmed 105: Thanksgiving

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Charmed AU1 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Charmed Ones plan for their first holiday together, their celebration is interrupted by a series of inexplicable magical disturbances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed 105: Thanksgiving

It was two days before Thanksgiving, and the San Francisco morning was bright but bitterly cold. The sun seemed to generate light but no heat, and Phoebe Halliwell found herself stamping her feet to keep warm.  
"I thought winters in San Francisco were supposed to be mild," she complained to her sister. Dark-haired Prudence Trudeau, bundled up against the cold with her long coat, woolen scarf and hat, grinned at her younger sister.  
"Maybe in the San Francisco where you're from," she retorted playfully. Phoebe's nose and cheeks were already beet red, and Prue could feel the sting of the cold on her own cheeks. They were standing outside the trolley car stop, awaiting the arrival of their youngest sister, Paige - or, as they hoped they would learn this morning, if Paige was in actual fact their sister. The three women had arranged to meet to have a DNA test, to see if Paige and Prue shared a common father - or mother.  
"We could have waited at the clinic," Phoebe pointed out. Like Prue, she was warmly dressed in long coat, scarf and boots, but her head was bare, and her copper-colored tresses were constantly teased by a light wind. Her ears had turned deep scarlet in the cold.  
"Here comes the car," Prue nodded as the trolley came up the hill. The cable car came to its stop, and ebony-haired Paige, a good head shorter than either of her sisters, hopped out and gave them each an exuberant hug.  
"Jeez, it's freezing out here," she declared, greeting them. "Let's get this over with, so we can go hide inside a nice warm office!"  
Paige slipped her arm inside Phoebe's for whatever warmth she could find, and the sisters walked briskly up the street.  
The medical clinic was austere and nondescript. A polite but soporific receptionist signed them in, and a few minutes later, a young PA in green smocks and a clipboard called for them.  
"Miss Matthews? Mrs. Trudeau?"  
"I'm Paige Matthews," Paige waved a cold-numbed hand.  
"Please come through here," the young man took them into a functional examination room.  
"Have a seat," he invited them. "Procuring the samples will only take a moment. Doctor Yin has explained the procedure to you?"  
Paige and Prue each nodded in turn.  
"How long will it be, before we know the results?" Phoebe asked.  
"We don't actually process the samples here," the PA explained. "They're sent to a lab over in Fresno. We should have the results back in three or four days. Doctor Yin will call to set up your review."  
"He can't just tell us over the phone?"  
The young man shook his head. "The information is considered confidential. Results of the tests will only be discussed in person." He handed four small long packages to Paige, then four to Prue.  
"What are these, chopsticks?" Paige asked.  
The PA grinned. "Each of those packages contains a sterile cotton swab. All you have to do is run the swab inside your mouth, against your cheek, for about ten seconds. Back and forth, with about the same pressure you'd use with your toothbrush. As you finish each sample, place it in one of these plastic vials, here." He indicated a tray on the counter.  
"We have to do four apiece?"  
The young man nodded. "We'll use two of the samples at our labs for the HLA analysis. In your case, the other two samples will be matched against data in the national registry. We've already confirmed they do have a record for your mother, Mrs. Trudeau - Patricia Halliwell."  
"That's my mom," Prue nodded.  
"However, there is no record for your father, Mr. Victor Bennett. And of course, in the case of Miss Matthews, there are no birth records at all. A test for siblings isn't always highly accurate, unless also testing for a biological parent. Fortunately, there is at least one biological parent in the national registry we can match against."  
As Prue and Paige began their swabs, the young man continued, "As soon as you're done, I will walk these samples over to the freezer."  
"You freeze the samples?" Phoebe asked, and the PA nodded.  
"Yes, we have to, in order to preserve the integrity of the sample. Although, frankly, if the technology keeps improving the way it's been going, we won't even need to do that soon. There's even talk of having portable collection kits that can be literally mailed in."  
"The only piece of technology I'm interested in is a cell phone," grumbled Phoebe.  
The young man frowned in puzzlement. "Sorry, a what?"  
"Hey, Pheeble," Paige remonstrated, with a swab in one cheek, "How about, instead of constantly telling us about all the crap we don't have, why don't you invent some of it, so we can all be millionaires?"  
"Yeah," Prue seconded.  
Phoebe gave her sisters a moue of mock exasperation. "I don't know how the stuff works, you guys, I only know we need it. Ooh!" she seethed. "If only I'd had my cell phone in my jeans that morning! I'd show you some real magic."  
"Okay, ladies, you're all done here," the PA announced as he stoppered each of the vials and labeled them. "As soon as we have the results back, you'll get a call to come down and review the results."  
"Thank you," the sisters said in unison, and the PA left with the samples in a tray.  
"Well, that's that," Paige sighed, try to affect an air of nonchalance as they left the building. "Hey, do you guys have time for a cup of tea before going to work?"  
"Sorry, Paige, I really can't," Prue apologized. "I caught a break the last two days with Rex being out of the office, but sooner or later I have to discuss this contract offer with him."  
"Have you decided what you're going to tell him?" Phoebe asked.  
Prue shook her head. "Honestly, Phoebe, I have no idea."  
"Well, seems to me it's pretty simple," said Paige. "Do you want to take over Buckland's, or don't you? From what I've heard, it sounds like you more or less run the place already."  
"Yeah, Prue, if you own the business, or even partly own it, you'll have to be making a lot more money than just being an employee," Phoebe added.  
"It's not always that simple, guys, especially when your boss is an ex-demon," Prue sighed.  
"The contract checked out, didn't it?"  
"All above board, just like Rex promised."  
"You don't think he's trying to trap you into anything?" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
"Phoebe, I'm guessing the encounters you had with your Rex Buckland weren't so different from mine." Prue shivered in the cold. "It's freezing out here, let's get lost," she declared, taking first Paige then Phoebe in a quick hug. "I love you both. Go to work!"  
"Call us if you make CEO," Phoebe called after her sister.  
"I will," Prue promised, waving as she walked away. "I love you! Bye!"  
"I really hope we're sisters," Paige said wistfully, watching Prue walk briskly away up the street towards the parking garage. "She's the coolest big sister anybody could ask for."  
"Hey, we told you, as far as we're concerned, you're already family," Phoebe reminded Paige, giving her a tight hug. "We don't care what some stupid test says. Come on, let's get out of here. At least in the office, we can get some hot tea and thaw out."

* * * 

A few minutes later, Phoebe and Paige were sitting in the breakroom of the social services office, warming their hands with their teacups, trying to thaw themselves before returning to their desks.  
Paige gave her sister a subdued smile. It had been not quite a week and a half since Phoebe, Paige and Prue had vanquished the demon who had brought Phoebe to San Francisco. The event had been traumatic for all of them, but it was Paige who had the biggest adjustment to make. Adopted at birth, Paige had been unaware of her birth family for years. She and Phoebe had worked together, side by side in the same office for several weeks, neither suspecting they might be in any way related. But the biggest discovery for Paige was learning that she was also a witch.  
"So, have you been practicing any magic?" Phoebe asked with a grin.  
Paige looked around, alarmed. The breakroom was deserted.  
"No," she admitted finally.  
Phoebe frowned. "If you don't want to talk about magic in public, that's okay, Paige. I just thought after the other night, you'd have all kinds of questions."  
Paige shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
"What is it, sweetie?" Phoebe asked with concern.  
"I do want to talk about it," Paige admitted. "I... just don't want to talk about it here."  
"Fair enough," Phoebe agreed. "If it makes you more comfortable, you're more than welcome to stop by the apartment. Or I could come to your place."  
"I think I'd like that," Paige nodded. "I mean, either place is fine. It's just . . ."  
She stopped in mid-sentence.  
Phoebe frowned. "Paige? You okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you?"  
Phoebe fixed her sister with a concerned stare, and Paige sighed.  
"No, really, I'm good. It's just - it's a lot to process."  
"Prue and I will help you, sweetie. You won't be going through this alone."  
"I know."  
"I promise, once you get used to having magical powers, it's gonna be amazing."  
"I'm amazed already," Paige retorted. "I'm just not sure how much more amazement I can take."  
"Look, Prue, Piper and I all went through an adjustment period," Phoebe said reassuringly. "And it was really rough - at first. But after that, we realized it was the best thing that ever happened to us."  
"I hope that's true," Paige said fervently.  
"I promise, you won't be sorry this happened to you."  
"Oh, my God, I just realized something."  
"What is it?"  
"If we're really sisters..." A slow grin spread across Paige's face. "Then that means that Patience is my... niece." She let out a delighted laugh. "I'm an auntie!" she declared joyfully.  
Phoebe grinned at her sister. "I know, it's a kick in the head, isn't it?"

* * *

Prue entered the office building that was home to Buckland's Auction House, grateful to be out of the stinging cold. She took the elevator to the office level, and stepped into the lobby, warmly greeting the receptionist.  
"Good morning, Victoria. Is Rex in yet?"  
"Good morning, Mrs. Trudeau. Mr. Buckland is in his office. He's been waiting for you."  
Prue shivered, not entirely from cold. _No sense putting this off any longer,_ she thought. "Please tell him I'll be right in. I'm just going to drop my things in my office."  
"Of course."  
Prue walked down the hallway to her own office, and went inside. Normally, she enjoyed coming to work. In the day to day, her job was interesting and always offered something intriguing to investigate or research. But today, she hung up her coat mechanically, and sighed heavily as she tucked her purse into the bottom drawer of her desk. She wasn't sure exactly why she didn't want to have this conversation with Rex Buckland, she only knew she didn't want to have it.  
She walked back down the hall the way she'd come, and stopped just outside Buckland's door. The receptionist nodded that she was welcome to enter. Prue knocked twice, perfunctorily, and then entered.  
"Morning, Rex," she greeted her employer.  
Rex Buckland, a youthful looking Englishman, looked up from the papers he was studying at his large mahogany desk.  
"Prue." He stood up to greet her, and as he came from behind the desk, his whole face lit up in a delighted smile.  
"So it's true!" he exclaimed.  
"What's true?" Prue frowned, puzzled.  
"You have your powers back!"  
"Ohh..." Prue hadn't even considered the fact she hadn't seen Rex Buckland since her powers of witchcraft had been restored a few nights earlier.  
"The magic is all over you, I can practically smell it," Buckland insisted. He seemed utterly euphoric. "When did this happen?"  
Prue made a vague, helpless gesture with her hands. "Oh. Ah. A couple of nights ago."  
"I knew it!" Buckland gestured towards the low table and chairs that were near the window overlooking the bay. "Please, sit. This calls for a celebratory coffee at the very least."  
Prue settled into the nearest chair, trying to decide which discussion topic would be worse, the possibility of taking over Buckland's, or admitting to the reconstitution of the Charmed Ones to an ex-demon.  
"I have to say, I heard some very interesting rumors while I was in San Diego," Buckland confided. "The whole demon world is abuzz about it. A trio of witches, it was said, fully powered witches, took on one of the Titans of Antiquity and vanquished him. And everyone is wondering if those three witches could possibly be the Charmed Ones. And I, of course, was wondering if you and Phoebe had managed to conquer your troublesome Argosian." He looked at Prue appraisingly.  
"It's true, Rex," Prue admitted.  
"So, you've been hiding a sister I don't know about?"  
"No, but I found a sister I didn't know I had."  
"Indeed. And was she summoned from another reality as well?"  
"No, she's local. Neither of us had any idea that the other even existed."  
"Not a reincarnation of the lovely Piper Wyatt then."  
"No. Her name is Paige. Paige Matthews."  
"Ah. Pity. I do miss Piper. She was very sweet, actually." Buckland sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "So, the power of three is now restored. This is excellent news, excellent."  
"I wasn't sure if you'd be pleased," Prue admitted. "After all, demons and good witches are mortal enemies."  
"Ah, but I am no demon."  
"Aren't you?" Prue asked pointedly.  
"Still depressingly human," Buckland sighed. Seeing Prue's skeptical glance, he added, "Well, my dear, since you have your powers back, you could always cast a truth spell upon me. Or hurl me against a wall, until my bones crack."  
"Actually, I can't do that any longer."  
Buckland frowned. "But... the power of three exists?"  
"Yes, but not exactly the same as it was before."  
"Oh? How so?"  
Prue shrugged. "Different sisters, different powers."  
Buckland leaned forward, intrigued. "Do tell."  
"For instance... I can do... this."  
Prue held out the palm of her hand, and in moments, a bright, blinding ball of fire balanced just inches above her fingertips. Buckland's mouth fell open in astonishment.  
"Oh, Prue, this is so much better than I could ever have hoped for," he declared.  
"Oh, come on, Rex, that's a bit dramatic, isn't it?" Prue snuffed out the fireball with a thought.  
"Prue, the ability to summon fire is a demonic power," Buckland pointed out.  
"Oh, Rex, that's just - "  
"Historically true," Buckland insisted. "It means you're not so far from the side of the demons as you always claim. There's hope I may yet persuade you to join the host of Hell of your own free will."  
"Not happening, Rex," Prue said flatly. "Don't even think about it."  
Buckland sat back in his chair and sighed. "Ah. Well, since, at the moment, there does not appear to be a host of Hell any longer, I am forced to agree with you." He looked at her almost tenderly. "Oh, if only I'd tried to seduce you to evil when we first met, instead of defeating you in combat," he sighed forlornly. "Your younger self had an almost cruel edge to her. What a splendid demon you would have made. I shall always regret not having been more far-sighted then."  
Prue raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to regard that as a compliment?"  
"Oh, it is, I assure you," Buckland said with great earnestness.  
Prue decided to let the matter drop. "So. Not a demon, then."  
"Not a demon," Buckland nodded. "And unless all the other ex-demons I've spoken to in the last forty-eight hours are blatantly lying to me - a definite possibility, they used to be demons, after all - none of them have been restored to demonhood, and the gates to Hell remain depressingly non-existent."  
"I'm glad," Prue said simply. "I really have no desire to kill you."  
"And I have no desire to be killed," Buckland rejoined. "I've worked very hard, since we first learned of each other's true nature, to establish trust with you. It hasn't always been easy."  
"No, it hasn't," Prue admitted. "Rex, if you became a demon again, would you come after me and my sisters?"  
"You're asking me that seriously?"  
"Let's see how much stock you place in our mutual trust," Prue smiled at him knowingly.  
"See?" Buckland grinned. "Absolutely devilish you can be at times. The answer is no, I would not attempt to harm you or your sisters or your loved ones in any way."  
"Really."  
"Furthermore, I would personally destroy any demon who attempted to do so."  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Prue, you are not the callow, inexperienced witch I met in battle six years ago. Then, you were relying on raw power and innate hostility to conquer your demons. As you discovered, there's far more to witchcraft than just having a power."  
"I remember," Prue said grimly.  
"Even if you have only just reacquired magical powers, you are far more formidable now than you ever were then," Buckland said quietly. "I would never consider going up against you, not even with a hand-picked cadre of demons behind me. We'd stand no chance."  
"Are you trying to flatter me?" Prue asked half-jokingly.  
"Just stating a fact. You know what the stakes are now. That knowledge alone is worth more than any new powers you may have obtained."  
"I really want to believe that you won't attack me, Rex."  
"You can believe it," Buckland assured her. "I have no compelling reason to make an enemy of you, and several very compelling reasons to keep you as an ally, not the least of which is the possibility I might win you over to evil, not by subjugation, but through the subtler snare of friendship."  
"Maybe we should stop being friends," Prue retorted.  
Buckland grinned broadly. "Ah. So you do think of me as a friend, after all."  
Prue sighed, and then smiled. "Yes, I do," she admitted.  
"So, no spell of truth today, then."  
"Not yet." Prue fixed him with a knowing glance. "You give me any hint that you're lying to me, Rex, and I will fillet you and roast your entrails on a spit."  
"I love it when you talk dirty," Buckland sighed happily. "So. Have you given any consideration to my other, entirely non-demonic offer?"  
"I have," Prue nodded. "I'm still not entirely certain why the offer is being made."  
"Ah. Yes. We never really got to finish our conversation last week, did we? I allowed myself to be sidetracked by your Titan," Buckland conceded. "The offer is being made, in large part, because I am no longer a demon."  
Prue frowned. "Sorry. I'm not following."  
"Prue, I am a mortal man now, and unless circumstances change, I have to assume I will remain that way."  
"Do you think you will?" Prue asked, genuinely curious.  
"I have absolutely no idea. But at this point, I have to plan as if I will live out this mortal span, and then die."  
"Mortality is weighing on your thoughts, then?"  
"It is indeed." Buckland sighed. "Prue, I want to take a... personal leave of absence from the auction house."  
Prue frowned in puzzlement.  
"Why?" she asked, dismayed.  
"I have no intentions of leaving permanently," Buckland disclaimed, holding up a hand. "I've actually come to enjoy what we do here. All the art and history of the world... and the riches... it's fascinating. And profitable."  
"But..." Prue prompted. "I sense a 'but' hanging there."  
"I no longer have the luxury of biding my time. Humans have far shorter lifespans than demons. I realize that my opportunities to experience certain things are dwindling rapidly. I'd like to take advantage of some of them, before they vanish utterly."  
"Such as?"  
Buckland hesitated. "You'll laugh."  
"Try me."  
"Take a wife. Father a child."  
Prue's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Rex Buckland, you astound me."  
"Do I?" Buckland grinned. "Thank you. I rather take that as a compliment."  
"Rex, I - I don't know what to say."  
"Well, what I'd like you to say is, yes, that you'll take over the auction house, and do the fine work you've always done, and keep it in good order until I return."  
"And you would return as a non-majority owner?"  
"I would indeed. Frankly, I have worldly riches enough as it is. I really have no need for more."  
"Wow." Prue shook her head in amazement. "If Hell still existed, I'd say it just froze over."  
"Indeed. A most apt analogy. Will you do it?" he asked pleadingly.  
Prue drew in a deep breath. _Now I cross the Rubicon,_ she thought.  
"Yes," she answered.  
Buckland's face broke into a wide smile. "Now that needs more than just a coffee for celebration." He crossed to his desk and flipped the intercom switch.  
"Victoria, will you please go into the pantry, get a bottle of champagne out of the freezer, and two flutes, and bring them to my office?"  
"Right away, Mr. Buckland."  
"Thank you." He turned back to Prue. "And, thank _you,"_ he said, and Prue felt there was utter sincerity in that address.

* * *

The following afternoon, Prue, Phoebe and Paige were gathered in Prue's kitchen, and Prue related to her sisters her decision to accept Buckland's offer.  
"Wow, so now you're the Big Boss," Phoebe grinned.  
"Does this mean you get a private jet?" Paige asked.  
"Guys, please. As far as the day-to-day goes, nothing's really going to change. As Rex pointed out, I'm doing most of the work myself already, and I enjoy it. The only difference is, the staff who normally report directly to Rex would now report to me. And twice a year, I'd have to appear before the board of directors, to give a report on the financial health of the auction house."  
"You don't think Rex is going to be gone longer than a year, do you?" Phoebe frowned.  
"I don't think he knows," Prue answered.  
"So when do you take over as dictator?" Paige teased.  
"Officially, the first of next year."  
"That'll start the new millennium off with a bang," Phoebe observed.  
Despite herself, Prue shuddered. "I'd prefer no bangs or flashes of any kind," she admitted. "A bigger paycheck would be nice."  
"Yeah, but if you're in charge, can't you just give yourself a raise?" Paige asked in all seriousness.  
"The compensation will be largely in profit sharing," Prue explained. "The board controls that - as well as my salary. Although, Rex did negotiate a hefty raise for me, as a carrot to keep me hanging around. Which, in turn, gave me the wherewithal to pick up all of this."  
She indicated the small mountain of groceries piled high on the kitchen counter.  
Phoebe shook her head in amazement. "Night of the Living Piper," she intoned.  
"I know, huh?" Prue admitted, almost ruefully. "God, she would have loved this. A big Thanksgiving dinner, traditional style, with all the family around." Prue's wistful look turned distinctly sad.  
Impulsively, Phoebe gave her sister a fierce hug. "Well, your little apartment is gonna be awfully cramped tomorrow. Two sisters and two boyfriends."  
"Rex isn't coming?" Paige asked. "You did invite him, right?"  
"I did - and actually, he wants very much to meet you guys. But he had other plans over the holiday."  
"Blonde, brunette or redhead?" Phoebe grinned.  
"Redhead, and I think serious," Prue answered. "He's been besotted about this fire-breathing demon he met back in London, and he's hardly done anything but talk about her since."  
"Speaking of fire, what does Darryl think of your new power?"  
"He just said it would be handy when lighting the barbecue. I'm not sure he's quite adjusted to his future wife being a fully powered witch again."  
"He's okay with it, though, isn't he?" Paige asked.  
"I don't think he's comfortable with it, no. But we both always knew there was a possibility that one day I might get my powers back. I think he understands that's just part of the package." Deliberately, she changed the subject. "Paige, I'm really looking forward to meeting Henry tomorrow."  
"I caught a glimpse of him, the other night," Phoebe interjected. "He's a cutie."  
"You have to watch out for Phoebe, she's a boyfriend thief," Prue said to Paige with a completely straight face.  
"Am not," Phoebe declared with genuine agitation.  
"Are too," Prue insisted, and then her face broke into a wide grin.  
"Other sister," Phoebe and Prue declared to other in unison, and then burst into peals of laughter.  
Paige shook her head in bewilderment. "This must be so weird for you guys."  
"How so?" Phoebe asked.  
Paige shrugged. "Well, since I knew I was adopted, I always assumed I had blood relatives somewhere, even if I didn't know them. But having a sister come back from the dead ... that's a little weird, no matter how you look at it."  
"I'm not dead," Phoebe protested.  
Paige made a helpless gesture. "Yeah, but you know what I mean, right?"  
Prue smiled tenderly at her two sisters. "You guys have no idea what this means to me. For the first time in four years, I get to celebrate a Thanksgiving with family around me. I even have two sisters to share it with. And I just feel very, very blessed-" Prue broke off abruptly, blinking back tears.  
"Prue sandwich," Phoebe declared, hugging her sister from one side while Paige took the other.  
After they had disentangled themselves, Paige asked, "So, what time do you want Henry and I to be here?"  
"Any time after eleven is fine," Prue answered, her momentary grief passed away. "Phoebe and I are going to do most of the sous chef work first thing in the morning."  
"I'd be happy to help," Paige volunteered. "I mean, I'm pretty hopeless as a cook, but I can take orders in the kitchen."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't mind working with Patience on the dessert," Prue admitted. "You can help prepare it and babysit at the same time, while I'm running around getting the main course ready."  
"Suits me," Paige shrugged. "What's the dessert?"  
"Shortbread cookies," Phoebe grinned. "And you and Patience get to decorate them all with colored frosting."  
"Sounds good to me," Paige grinned. "I might just eat 'em all, though."  
"That's what the day is for, eating and making merry with our loved ones," Prue smiled.  
"And football for the guys," Phoebe added. "Hey, Prue, that TV set of yours actually does work, doesn't it? It just occurs to me, I've never seen it turned on."  
"Is there anything on TV worth watching?" Prue shot back.  
"Yeah, good point," Phoebe conceded, and then she grinned. "Hey, since you guys are so stuck in the seventies, maybe you still have reruns of 'Bewitched'."

* * * 

Rex Buckland was in his office at the auction house, a small valise and overnight bag sitting on his desk. He was checking over the itinerary on his plane tickets when a sudden red glow flashed behind him.  
Turning, Buckland was bemused to see his former assistant, Hannah, staring at him with an enraged expression on her face.  
"Rex Buckland, how _dare_ you," she seethed.  
Buckland stared back in open-mouthed astonishment. "Hannah?"  
"You had that little witch defeated," the apparition snarled. "You had her beaten and sobbing, on her knees, begging you to the spare the lives of her sisters! You had her in chains, ready to be dragged off, to be paraded up and down in front of all the host of Hell! And now, you want to _protect_ her? And _serve_ her?"  
"Hannah, how did you get in here?"  
"Do you want to sleep with her, too? Is that it?"  
"This is not happening."  
"Rex, are you listening to me?" Hannah demanded.  
"Well, quite frankly, no, my dear, because I'm still not entirely able to reconcile the fact that you're here now, along with the fact that you are most certainly dead."  
"I'm not dead, Rex."  
"Do tell. Because it's either that, or I've completely lost my mind."  
"The Gates of Hell are opening again, Rex. That is how I'm able to communicate with you."  
"Are they indeed?" Buckland's interest was piqued. "I would like very much to believe that, although I must confess, when something sounds too good to be true, it usually is."  
"Why do you serve the Charmed One? Why do you not destroy her?"  
"In what way, precisely, do you think I am serving the Charmed One? And, for the record, which Charmed One are we talking about?"  
"The eldest. Prue Halliwell."  
"Ah, well, there, you see, the eldest Charmed One hasn't gone by the Halliwell name for many years now. Would you care to try again?"  
"Do you doubt who and what I am, Rex?"  
"Oh, absolutely. For you see, I saw the real Hannah reduced to little more than a pile of cold cuts in front of my eyes. A truly gruesome death. So whatever your true form, you are without doubt not my late assistant. And lover," he added smugly.  
"Mock if you like, Rex Buckland, but the Gates of Hell are opening again."  
"I should be delighted to see that. But I'll believe it only when I see it."  
"And when they do, they will be held to account as to why you did not drag the Charmed Ones down into the Pit of Hell when you had the chance to do so."  
"Yes, well, if you knew anything at all - and you clearly don't - for the record, the Source seduced the youngest Halliwell and convinced her to murder her middle sister, and the eldest sister - in truly demonic fashion - strangled the youngest with her bare hands. There was hardly any opportunity for any demon to take advantage of them, let alone me. So the next time you care to trouble me with false accusations, for the sake of Hell, do some homework first."  
"So, you deny that the Charmed Ones still exist now?"  
"Until I know exactly to whom I am speaking, and why, I will cheerfully deny anything and everything."  
"The sphere is cracking, Rex Buckland. You won't have long to wait."  
"I look forward to it. Until then, if you don't mind terribly, I do have a plane to catch."  
The apparition vanished, as quickly and as silently as it had come. Buckland's bluster evaporated, and he abruptly seated himself on the corner of his desk and mopped his brow.  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.

* * * 

The morning of Thanksgiving Day was as happy as it was busy; Phoebe and Prue both slept in, but once up, they immediately began tackling the preparations for the dinner that afternoon. Prue seemed in a particularly good mood, laughing often and smiling constantly; Phoebe wriggled with pleasure, basking in the warmth of her sister's joy. Even Patience was hard at work, stamping out cookie dough with shaped plastic cutters and carefully lining the cut-outs on greased cookie trays.  
When they were ready to take a break, Prue showered with her daughter first, then Phoebe took her turn.  
Although Phoebe had no formal wear for Thanksgiving, she wore the nicest of Prue's hand-me-downs she had; Prue had changed into a light grey dress with a daringly bare back.  
"Woof!" Phoebe grunted with admiration. "That's gonna get the boyfriend's attention."  
"That's the general idea," Prue grinned. "Anytime he's ever seen me in a backless dress, I'm guaranteed an amazing fondling session later."  
"So, this is the 'I expect to be fondled' wardrobe." Phoebe grinned. "I forsee you wearing a lot of halter tops this summer. And I don't need any premonitions for that."  
Darryl arrived a little earlier than planned, and, in deference to Paige's needs, opted to bring sparkling cider rather than champagne or wine, along with a large pumpkin pie. Sure enough, as soon as he saw Prue in her dress, he kissed her passionately.  
"Look at you guys," Phoebe teased them gently. "Can't keep your hands off each other."  
Darryl graciously took Patience into the living room for playtime while the girls set up the next wave of preparations: green beans with caramelized onions, carrots, potatoes and a tossed green salad.  
Paige arrived with Henry just after eleven-thirty. She had opted for a simple black cocktail dress with pumps. Henry simply wore his usual, dress slacks, shirt, tie and sport jacket.  
"Hey, Shorty," Phoebe greeted Paige at the door. "Wow. You look great. Really," she gushed, and then she grinned. "Another two inches on those three inch heels, and you might actually make five feet. Careful you don't get a nosebleed at this altitude."  
"Stop calling me Shorty," Paige mugged, whacking Phoebe playfully on the arm. "You remember Henry?"  
"How could I forget?" Phoebe took his hand. "Hi. Come on in. I'm Phoebe, in case you didn't remember. Welcome to the Halliwell coven."  
Henry Mitchell grinned. "Hi, Phoebe. Nice to meet you. Again. And yeah, Paige told me you guys were trying out witchcraft as a hobby."  
"No hobby, I promise. Wanna watch me turn your girlfriend into a groundhog?"  
"How about I turn you into a canned ham?" Paige retorted.  
Darryl came over to shake Henry's hand. "Hey, man. Glad you could make it."  
"Likewise," Henry agreed.  
Prue had finished rinsing and wiping her hands in the kitchen, and came out to greet her guests.  
"Prue, this is my boyfriend, Henry," Paige made introductions. "Henry, this is Prue Trudeau. My... sister," she added shyly.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Henry took Prue's hand. "So it's really true? You girls are all related?"  
"We ... don't know yet," Prue allowed, and gave the young man her most welcoming smile. "But as far as Phoebe and I are concerned, Paige is part of the family."  
"We're having the DNA tests to make certain," Phoebe added.  
"That's great." Henry broke into a wide smile. "She's wondered so long about her birth family, haven't you, sweetie?"  
"Yeah, I have," Paige admitted. She wrinkled her nose at her boyfriend teasingly. "And you'd better behave yourself, mister, because now I have a sister posse to back me up any time you get out of line."  
"I never behave," Henry deadpanned.  
"Yeah. That's true. I wouldn't keep you if you did," Paige admitted.  
"Okay, the plan is for you boys to do some serious work watching football, while we ladies get on with real work of getting dinner ready," Phoebe announced.  
"And talking about how good you are in bed behind your backs," Paige added.  
The girls filed into the kitchen, and Darryl and Henry settled back into the recliners. "Hey, man, thanks," Henry nodded. "For being willing to go beer free today."  
"Not a problem," Darryl assured him. "I know that can be tough sometimes."  
"She's been good as gold for months, but it's just easier not to put temptations in her way."  
"Understood."  
"So, you've been dating Prue for a while now?"  
"Yeah, I guess about a year and a half. I was seeing her earlier than that, but we weren't really dating then. She's still kind of the grieving widow." Darryl picked up his glass of iced tea. "But we're getting engaged right after the holidays. We're looking at rings next weekend."  
"Hey, that's great news, man, congratulations." Henry smiled, then he glanced over his shoulder back towards the kitchen, where the peals of laughter from the sisters could be heard.  
"So. Are they really serious about being witches?"  
"They really are," Darryl grinned.  
"So, what, they cast spells and stuff."  
"Yup."  
"And it works. I mean, it's real magic."  
"Oh, yes."  
"And you've seen this? I mean, you've seen them cast spells and it works?"  
"Not with Paige. But with Prue, yeah. I can guarantee it."  
"Really. Wow." Henry seemed bemused. "You know, Paige told me about this whole witch thing, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. But she seems so happy to be with Phoebe and Prue. I was willing to play along, as long as it did her good."  
"You won't have to play for long," Darryl assured him. "Give it time, my friend, you will see some shit ain't nobody gone be able to explain."  
"Damn."  
Darryl pulled a long swig from his iced tea. "Yep."  
In the kitchen, Phoebe was busy mulling some apple cider on the stovetop, with cloves and cinnamon sticks. The main entrees now in the oven, Prue was able to join Patience and Paige at the dining table to assist with frosting cookies.  
Just at that moment, Phoebe's hand slipped on the stovetop, and the side of her palm grazed the burner.  
"OWW!" Phoebe yelped, grabbing her hand. "Oh, crap!"  
Prue, Patience and Paige all looked up in alarm; Paige, being the closest, got up from her seat.  
"You okay?" she asked with concern.  
"Yeah, fine, my hand just slipped on the stovetop... _damn,_ that hurts!"  
"Here, let me see," Paige insisted, taking her sister's hand. "Ow, you did nail yourself, didn't you?" she murmured. "Let's get a little ice to rub on that."  
Before she could release Phoebe's hand, an eldritch glow appeared around Paige's hand.  
"What the -?" Paige ruffed, but by then, shooting sparks of white light trailed from her fingers, and embedded themselves in Phoebe's injured palm.  
In a flash, the light was gone, and Paige and Phoebe stared in stupefaction.  
"The burn is... gone," Phoebe marveled.  
"Holy shit," Paige declared, then grimaced at Prue. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized. "Forgot there are little ears present. Sorry."  
Phoebe turned her hand over and back again. "It is, it's gone. The burn is gone. Wow!"  
"Everything all right in there?" Darryl called from the living room.  
"Everything's just cherry," Paige yelled back, and turned to Phoebe. "We did both just see that, right?"  
"Uh, yeah." Phoebe was still shaking her head in disbelief.  
"What happened?" Prue asked, still at the dining table.  
"What happened?" Paige echoed, coming around the counter to the dining nook. "What the f-" Paige caught herself, and clamped her hands over her niece's ears.  
"You tell _me_ what the fuck just happened! Mrs. Senior Witch," she demanded in a fierce whisper.  
Phoebe joined them at the table. "I burned my hand," she told Prue. "I just accidentally touched the burner. Paige took my hand, there was a flash of light, and the burn is just - gone."  
"I didn't cast a spell or anything," Paige seconded.  
"Let me see." Prue took her sister's hand and examined it. It was blister-free.  
"Prue, I've seen that kind of light before," Phoebe said quietly. "The light from Paige's hand? It's the same sort of light we used to see, when Leo would orb in and out." Phoebe caught herself. "Uh... your Leo did orb in and out, in a flash of white light, yeah?"  
"Yes, he did," Prue nodded.  
"That's what it was like. Angel light, Prue. Honest."  
"Okay, that can't be right," Paige shook her head. "Whatever else I am, guys, I promise, I'm no angel."  
"Yeah, I'm sure angels have a vocabulary larger than just four letter words," Phoebe grinned.  
"You're both absolutely sure that light came from Paige?" Prue cut in, before her two sisters could distract themselves further.  
"Well... pretty sure," Paige nodded.  
"It did look like it came from her hand, Prue," Phoebe added. "I know, it sounds weird."  
Prue frowned, thinking hard, then went into the kitchen and picked up a knife.  
"Prue, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked with alarm.  
"Relax, Phoebe, I'm just going to give myself a little nick... there," she announced, making a small puncture in the side of her hand. A drop of red blood welled at the site.  
"Okay, Paige, come over here," Prue ordered.  
"Didn't that hurt?" Paige was aghast.  
"You get used to it," Prue shrugged. "A lot of spells call for a witch's own blood. We'll worry about that later," she added hastily, as Paige blanched. "Come on. Give me your hand."  
Paige took Prue's hand, and just as before, there was a brief flash of light, and the puncture in Prue's palm vanished.  
"Somebody cover my mouth, or the kid's ears," Paige muttered.  
"Wow, that's pretty cool, Paige," Phoebe grinned with admiration. "You found a new power. Awesome!"  
"Does this shi - stuff happen all the time?" Paige demanded. "Am I just going to wake up every morning, and some new weird and freaky ability just turns up?"  
"Not usually, no," Prue admitted. She smiled reassuringly at her younger sister. "But you do appear to be an exception to the rule."  
"Oh, that's just fuh- AARRGGHH," Paige seethed. "I can't say two words in front of the kid."  
"Thanks for trying to stifle, though," Prue grinned. "Seriously, Paige, this is an extraordinary blessing. I've never seen anything like it. Witches with multiple powers are incredibly rare. And a power like this - well, the good magic must be amazingly strong with you."  
Paige seemed unconvinced, so Prue gave her a quick hug. "I promise, Paige, this is a good thing - a very good thing. You can feel very happy and blessed about it. Honest."  
"You really think so?" Paige quavered.  
"I know so," declared Prudence Trudeau.

* * * 

Darryl and Henry had finally settled into their recliners and were lost in the football game on television.  
"You know, pretzels and iced tea is just okay," Darryl said finally, examining his glass critically.  
Henry snorted with laughter. "Yeah, I agree," he said sympathetically. "But hell, I gave up beer almost eight months ago."  
Darryl shot Henry a quizzical glance. "You're not - "  
"No, no," Henry shook his head. "But when Paige and I got together, that meant choosing to give up beer and any sort of booze for good. I don't mind," he said sincerely. "I'd much rather have the lady than the liquor any day. Hell. I'd give up a lot more than just that, for her sake."  
"Sounds like you guys are really serious."  
Henry grinned wryly. "I guess now I can say, she really did cast a spell on me."  
"Excuse me, I do beg your pardon, but I seem to be in the wrong place," said a voice with an English accent.  
Darryl and Henry looked over to where the voice had come from. In the corner of the living room, a few steps from the television set, stood a three foot tall toad, standing on its back legs like a man, and a sporting a bright red waistcoat with a fob watch.  
"Do either of you gentlemen know if I am anywhere near Surrey?" the toad inquired politely.  
"Surrey." Henry repeated numbly. "Surrey, as in England?"  
"Yes, that's right," affirmed the toad.  
"Uh, this is San Francisco," Darryl said slowly, still trying to process the idea of holding a conversation with a three foot tall toad. "In the United States. Of America."  
"Oh!" The toad seemed quite flustered. "How dreadfully embarrassing. I really am in quite the wrong place. I do beg your pardon. If, ah, you'll excuse me, I'll just let myself out."  
The toad hopped over the couch to the door, and in a moment, let itself out, with the door closed quietly behind it.  
Henry took a swig of his iced tea.  
"This is some of the can't-explain-it shit you talked about, right?"  
Darryl refused to take his eyes off the television set. "Yep."  
"Uh huh. Hey, baby," Henry called into the kitchen, "Just what are you girls putting into this tea?"  
Before Paige could answer, there was a loud scream, apparently coming from the apartment next door. Both men looked at each other, and jumped up. Prue hurried out of the kitchen.  
"Was that Mrs. Parsons?" she asked breathlessly.  
"Sounded like it," Darryl nodded.  
They went out into the hallway. The door to Mrs. Parson's apartment, a few feet down from Prue's, was closed. After exchanging worried looks with Darryl, Prue went over to the door and knocked.  
"Mrs. Parsons? Are you all right?" she called.  
"What's going on, guys?" asked Paige, as she and Phoebe peeped out from behind the door frame.  
"Prudence. Oh, my dear," the elderly Mrs. Parsons gasped as she opened the door, "You'll never believe what just happened."  
"What happened, Mrs. Parsons?"  
"A leprechaun, that's what happened," the old woman was visibly shaking. "Dressed just like the one on my Boston Celtics jersey. He came out of my bedroom and... grabbed me!" she insisted.  
"May I look?"  
"Oh, be careful, dear, he's a lecherous fiend!"  
Prue entered the apartment cautiously. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Carefully checking each room, Prue saw nothing. Returning to the living room, she closed her eyes for a moment, and attempted to use her ability to locate magical energies. There was definitely a lingering trace of - something - but, whatever it was, it was dissipating rapidly. After a moment, it had faded entirely.  
Prue returned to the hallway.  
"He's gone, Mrs. Parsons," she assured her neighbor.  
"Oh, but he was there, dear, I swear it."  
"I believe you. I can see he's been there. But I promise, he's gone now. You're quite safe."  
They looked up, startled, as there was the sound of an appalling car crash out in the street.  
"Stay with her," Prue ordered Darryl, and hurried back into her own apartment. Shoving open the window leading to the fire escape, she stepped out onto the landing. Paige and Phoebe crowded in the window behind her.  
Down in the street below, two cars had collided, and crossing directly in front of them was what appeared to be a giant processional snake from Chinese New Year - except this was not a festival costume, but a living, breathing dragon.  
"Prue?" Phoebe asked anxiously. "What the hell is going on?"  
"I have no idea, Phoebe," Prue shook her head in wonderment.  
"Seems like all hell is breaking loose," said Paige with a shudder.  
Prue frowned. "Not just hell," she said slowly. Shivering, she stepped back inside from the fire escape and closed the window.  
"Paige, Phoebe, with me, please," Prue ordered, bolting for her bedroom. "Henry, would you mind watching Patience for a few minutes?"  
"Sure," Henry agreed, in total bemusement.  
"What are we doing, Prue?" Phoebe asked, as Prue closed her bedroom door. Prue hopped onto the bed and assumed a Sukhasana pose.  
"Give me just a minute, Phoebe," Prue said, closing her eyes and concentrating. A moment later she opened them again.  
"Oh. Oh, my," she breathed.  
"What is it?" Paige asked.  
"Take my hands, both of you," Prue said, and Paige took one hand, Phoebe the other. "Close your eyes. I'll let you see what I can see."  
As the sisters waited, Prue concentrated until she could sense the world, not as objects and things, but as patterns of energy.  
Somewhere high above them, maybe as much as several hundred feet, appeared to be the apex of a translucent dome, beyond which was a veritable ocean of crackling, pulsing magical energy. The surface of the dome was cracking with stress fractures in multiple locations, and magical energy was pouring in through the cracks like water.  
"What is that?" Paige marveled, eyes still closed.  
"That's the reason there's no magic here," Prue said. "It's been shielded."  
"How?"  
"I have no idea."  
"And those cracks?"  
"The structure is collapsing. If it isn't supported, it will cave in completely."  
"And then what?"  
"And then the entire city is flooded with all the magic of the world, all at once."  
"What, you mean like a tidal wave?"  
"More like a dam breaking."  
Prue opened her eyes.  
"I don't get it," Phoebe protested. "This dam. What is it? Where did it come from?"  
"Phoebe, I don't know. But if we don't repair it, this whole city will be engulfed. It would be far worse than any tidal wave of water. Nothing living would survive that kind of influx of magical energy all at once."  
"What? We've got to fix... _that?"_ Paige was dumbfounded.  
"Yes, and we have only a very few minutes in which to do it."  
"See? Isn't this awesome?" Phoebe grinned at Paige. "We get to save the world!"  
"You have a pretty damn weird definition of the word 'awesome', Pheeble," Paige muttered.  
"You'll get used it," Phoebe assured her, and then added, "Shorty."  
Paige wrinkled her nose at her sister in a moue of disgust. "Ooh!"  
"Will you two come on?" Prue barked at her baby sisters.  
They ran back into the living room and shrugged themselves into their coats.  
"Where are you guys off to?" Darryl asked, just re-entering the apartment.  
"Sweetie, sorry, you get to watch the turkey, not the game," Prue kissed him breathlessly. "The thermometer will pop when it's done. Just turn the oven off then. We'll be back soon."  
"We hope," Phoebe added, closing the door behind them.  
Darryl and Henry sat in the living room, staring at the television without really seeing it.  
"I guess it's fair," Henry said finally.  
"What is?" asked Darryl.  
"Well... they get to watch us rush off when there's a bad guy to chase."  
"True," Darryl had to agree.  
"So I guess we get to watch them rush off, when there's talking toads and leprechauns to chase."  
"Just be thankful that's all they're chasing today," Darryl muttered darkly.  
Patience took advantage of the opportunity to help herself to a large plate of frosted cookies.

* * * 

The sisters descended the stairwell of the apartment building, crossed the lobby and stepped outside. Although the source of the problem was magical, it was also creating atmospheric disturbances, and a strong, bitter wind had blown up as a result.  
"Don't we want to take the car?" Phoebe asked Prue.  
Prue shook her head. "We'll just walk up to the park," she nodded in the direction. "That's the clearest open area immediately around here."  
"And then what?"  
"And then... Paige gets to join us for her very first power of three spell."  
"What the hell kind of spell is going to fix this?" Paige asked, almost having to yell to be heard above the wind.  
"We have to write one," Phoebe yelled back.  
"What? We have to come up with our own goddamn spells?"  
"Hey, I only have six pages of a new Book of Shadows written. Cut me some slack."  
"Will you two hush?" Prue barked. "Phoebe, start thinking up a spell."  
"What? Why me?" Phoebe protested.  
"Because you're better at writing spells than I am, and Paige hasn't learned how yet. Come on, we need to get to open ground!"  
The sisters pelted up the street in the direction of the park, but the going was slow, as not only was the park uphill from their location, but the wind cut through the streets, funneled by the city buildings, making the localized disturbance even worse.  
When they reached the park, the winds had intensified to near hurricane strength.  
"So, now what?" Paige yelled.  
"Paige, all you have to do is join hands with us, and recite aloud the poem that Phoebe's writing."  
"What? Just me?"  
"No, we all speak the spell together."  
"And then what happens?"  
"Well, hopefully, we seal the breaches and city is saved."  
"Just by reciting a poem?" Paige shook her head in disbelief. "You guys know you're both nuts, right?"  
"There's another problem, Prue," Phoebe yelled, taking her sister's arm to keep from being blown over by the more violent gusts.  
"What is it?"  
"Even if we seal the breach, doesn't that mean the magic can never get back in?"  
"No magic means no demons, right?" shouted Paige. "I'm in!"  
"No magic also means no guardian angels," Phoebe countered. "Or any other beings of good magic. Except for maybe us."  
"I don't think we have a choice," Prue decided. "If we don't close this gap now, the city will be destroyed. And who knows how far the damage would spread. We'll have to worry about a getting a control valve for flow of magic later. Let's just make sure we're not buried alive in it."  
"With all the extra energy around, our powers should be stronger," suggested Phoebe.  
"Good thing too, I think we're going to need all of it," Prue said grimly. "Is the spell ready?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's ready," Phoebe grumbled. "No poetry critiques from either of you guys."  
Phoebe held her pocket notepad out in front of her.  
"You call that chicken scratching writing?" Paige yelled in dismay.  
"Shut up and read, Paige!" Phoebe barked.  
The sisters began to chant in unison.  
_"For the world unseen and yet still real,"_ they intoned, _"Let all things broken now be healed. Let what was lost be found again, returned to the place from whence it came. Let magic be as it was before, safe but hidden by the unseen door."_  
As abruptly as it started, the winds died away and the skies cleared. Paige slowly turned around and looked in every direction in stupefaction.  
"Holy _shit,"_ she muttered.  
Prue closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment, she opened them again, and a broad smile of relief crossed her face.  
"We did it," she announced breathlessly. "The dome is intact. The city is safe."  
"And all the magic is still locked away, on the other side of the barrier," Phoebe said somberly.  
Prue wrinkled her nose. "No, I'm still sensing a fair amount of residue. We have a lot more raw magic lingering now, than we did before."  
"But no demons, right?" Paige asked hopefully.  
"I really don't know, Paige," Prue said quietly. "I don't sense any magical beings, good or evil, getting trapped on our side of the rift when it closed. But doesn't mean some didn't slip through."  
"You mean, we fixed it. We really fixed it." Paige shook her head, not quite believing.  
"That's the power of three, baby," Phoebe grinned. "Toldjya it would be awesome, didn't I?"  
"So, what do we do now?"  
"We go home, and have some triumphant turkey dinner," Phoebe declared, slipping her arm inside Paige's. "And I for one am starving!"

* * * 

The Monday following the Thanksgiving holiday, the sisters reunited at the clinic to learn the results of the DNA tests. Paige could barely sit in her chair from the anxiety.  
"Why are you so worried?" Phoebe asked her.  
"I don't know, I just am," Paige sighed. She thought for a moment and then added, "I guess it's just... what if the test says we're not sisters?"  
"So what?" Phoebe countered. "Suppose the results come back, and they find no match. What do you think would happen then?"  
"I - I don't know."  
"Paige, we told you. As far as Prue and I are concerned, you're part of our family. And from now on, you always will be. We don't care what some stupid DNA test says."  
"You're part of our coven now," Prue added quietly. "And part of our lives."  
"You're stuck with us, Paige. You and me and Prue, we're the Charmed Ones. Better learn to deal with that."  
A young intern appeared at the waiting room door. "Miss Matthews? Mrs. Trudeau?"  
Paige practically leaped out of her seat. "Yes?"  
"Doctor Yin is ready to discuss the test results with you now. Will you come this way, please?"  
The intern led the sisters down a narrow hallway, to a small office near the back of the building. An elderly oriental man in a modest suit greeted them.  
"Miss Matthews, Miss Halliwell, Mrs. Trudeau," he said politely. "Please, sit down."  
The sisters sat in upholstered chairs in the corner of the office, and Dr. Yin took up a manila file folder from his desk.  
"First of all," he reported, consulting a sheet of paper he removed from the folder, "The results of the tests have been determined to a ninety-seven percent degree of accuracy. Miss Matthews, the genetic samples you provided show beyond any doubt that you and Mrs. Trudeau have the same mother."  
Paige shrieked with joy, and flung herself into Phoebe's arms, weeping.  
Phoebe, to her own bemusement, also found tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her sister tightly, and for the moment, could only be grateful for how blessed she was.  
Dr. Yin seemed to understand there might be a moment before he could resume with the details of the test results. He smiled at Prue.  
"It's always rewarding to see when reunited family are so pleased," he said quietly. "Not all reunions with distant relatives are happy occasions. But it appears to be so in your case. I'm delighted to see this is good news."  
"It's not just good news," said Prue Trudeau, wiping away a tear of her own. "It's the very best news."  
Paige's sobs had quieted enough for her to release Phoebe, and she now took a turn hugging Prue.  
"Welcome to the family," Prue murmured to Paige, as they wept in each other's arms. Phoebe couldn't stand to be left out, and draped herself over the other two.  
"Oh, my bright, beautiful, magical baby sisters," murmured Prue Trudeau tearfully. "I love you both so very much."

* * * 

Later that evening, Paige Matthews cuddled with her boyfriend Henry on the couch in his living room.  
"So, now you have a real family," he grinned at her, stroking her hair. "Does that blow your mind, or what?"  
"It's pretty blown," Paige admitted.  
"Yeah, but this is what you always wanted, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, of course it is. It's just... it's gonna take a little getting used to."  
"Well, at least you like them, and they like you. Not all families get along so well. You're pretty lucky."  
"I'm not lucky," Paige grinned. "I'm Charmed. Didn't I tell you?"  
"So, you want to call your folks?"  
"Do you mind?" Paige asked. "It is a long distance call, and it probably won't be a short one."  
"Baby, go for it. I think it's great that you have such good news to share with them."  
Paige kissed him, partly from gratitude, partly from lust. "Mmm. Have I told you today that I love you?"  
Henry looked at his watch. "Nope, and you're running out of time to get your daily quota in," he deadpanned.  
Paige snorted, then kissed him again. "Okay. I love you."  
She clambered off him, running her fingers through her ebony hair as she got up.  
"Go ahead, make your call, baby," Henry said, getting up off the couch. "I'm going to go start dinner."  
He lumbered away into the kitchen. Paige sat down in an upholstered chair next to a small end table which had a rotary dial telephone sitting on it. She picked up the receiver and dialed the operator. "831 Carmel, please," she said to the operator, and then dialed through on the number to her foster parents.  
"Hey, mom? Hi, it's me... Yeah, it's good to hear your voice too. Mom, listen, I have some important news. Is Dad around? Can you have him pick up in the living room? Big news? Oh, yeah, pretty big," Paige admitted with a wide smile. "Mom, you're never gonna guess what happened to me today!"


End file.
